100 Things Romania Isn't Allowed To Do
by Lalliey
Summary: My list of things that Romania isn't allowed to do. Only warning is for... a creepy blood obsession?


Ello, Its me! Lalliey... well, i felt like making this... so I did! so here u go! and if there is any confusion, I think Romania is a vampire!

**I don't own hetalia or anything else, if I did, all the characters would be supernatural beings...**

* * *

><p>Hello, I'm Romania. Apparently, other nations are making lists of thinks they aren't allowed to do, and my stupid, annoying, mean, frying pan wielding, crazy sister is making me make one for myself... so I just took some things I do often that upset people, and made it into a list. Just because this list is here, doesn't mean I won't do these things.<p>

100 things Romania isn't allowed to do

I am not allowed to drink peoples blood,

Even if I ask nicely.

Hungary is my sister, so I should be nice,

No matter how much I hate her.

I may not chase Prussia around the room,

Even if his blood is the best.

I am not planning world domination with Russia,

So I should not tell people this.

The five continents and seven seas will not bow to me,

Ever,

No matter how much I want them to.

I may not tell Belarus where Russia is hiding,

Even if it's amusing to watch.

The Baltic trio are not gofers,

I should not tell them to get me my coffee.

Arguing with Poland will lower my sanity,

I should not do this.

I do have friends,

I should not tell people otherwise.

I may not dress up as a vampire on Halloween,

It scars Sealand.

I may not talk about my pets,

Which consist of many vampire bats,

It makes people uncomfortable.

I am not a vampire,

So I may not tell people that I am,

Even though I know I am.

Canada is not invisible,

So I should not treat him as such.

I may not hold Gilbird for ransom.

Even for an albino blood ransom.

I'm not allowed to invade America,

He has nukes.

I may be a supernatural being, but that doesn't mean the other country's are,

It irritates them when I say otherwise.

I may not laugh at Hungary for thinking she was a boy,

Even though it was hilarious.

I may not declare war on Sealand.

If I were to do so, Sweden would hurt me, and Finland would cry.

I may not create a haunted house,

And invite all the little micronations.

I may not tell Spain that there is an international tomato famine,

Or Romano for that matter.

Hanatamago is not a chew toy,

So I will not give him to my pets,

That I'm not supposed to mention.

I will not glare at America just because Stephanie Meyer is one of his citizens,

Even if she ruined vampires,

Which she did.

I can't tell people what I really am drinking,

It isn't red wine.

Kumajiro is not a teddy bear,

He has claws and teeth,

And they hurt.

I may not play Austria's piano,

Doing so makes him angry.

I should not talk to France.

I will not tell the tale of The Bay Tree Maiden,

Or the tale of The Man of Stone,

They would scare the micronations.

No one knows what I'm talking about when I speak Romanian,

So I may not do this.

I won't threaten to set a zmeu on people,

It generally has no affect,

Because no one knows what it is.

No one cares about who my favorite boss was,

For the record, it was Vlad the Impaler.

Germany is not a little child,

I should not treat him as such.

My obsession with blood is creepy,

As are my obsessions with cats and bats.

Nobody wants to donate blood,

Even if it was for sick baby orphans,

Which it wasn't,

It was for me... all for me.

The world doesn't hate me,

I just hate the world.

People know I'm not a communist any more,

Those who say different are just teasing me,

So I may not attack them.

Chocolate may not be healthy,

But it's very hard to kill people with,

I've tried.

I may not reveal to the world that Japan is a closet pervert,

It is a secret,

Shh...

I may not tell Italy that Germany hates him,

That is Romano's job.

I need to stop stalking Prussia,

Even though it's only for his blood,

He still doesn't like it.

Showing up late for world meetings is frowned upon,

Thus, I should not do this.

I should not hold a grudge against Russia for pressuring me into World War Two,

Especially if were are planning world domination,

Which we aren't.

I can not make fun of American culture,

Or lack there of.

This list is now done,

100. Im off to go drink some blood now...

* * *

><p>Allllll done! Please review! I might make more of these... vote on my poll to tell me which character!<p> 


End file.
